A última dança
by Jayne Silver
Summary: Eles esperaram demais. Que hora mais perfeita para se tomar alguma atitude que o casamento de seu irmão? Shortfic, RHr pós HBP.


**N/A:** Essa fic é um presente para minha querida amiga e tia-quase-mãe: Guta Malfoy Lorien. Que o ano que chega seja cheio de alegrias, novidades e ótimos momentos, incluindo em sua nova vida de universitária momentos com antigos amigos que ainda não sabem o que será feito no novo ano )Espero que ao menos não odeie a fic... P Tiaaa te amooo o/

kisses,

Nah

* * *

**

* * *

**

Uma última dança

_Vamos Ron... Você consegue, é só pedir para dançar... Que droga, Weasley, mova-se! É óbvio que eu aceitarei dançar com você, é só andar logo... Impossível que não tenha percebido o que está acontecendo, não depois do ano passado._

Hermione ajeitou-se na cadeira, mantendo o olhar fixo em Harry e Ron, sentados ao outro lado da pista de dança improvisada. Fleur e Bill dançavam há tempos, radiantemente felizes... A cerimônia fora há algumas horas e a festa duraria a noite toda, para aqueles que tinham algo a festejar.

Suspirou mais uma vez, ajeitando o colar que usava e vislumbrando seu vestido. Estava bonita, era o que todos disseram... Todos menos Ron, o único que deveria ter reparado. Não, devia afastar esses pensamentos de uma vez por todas; perder o controle era a última coisa que queria.

-Harry, o que eu faço?

-Acho que não preciso dizer nada, Ron. Ela está sozinha ali...

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Tá, esquece... Eu... Sei...

-É melhor se apressar, antes que alguém tome a iniciativa primeiro. _De novo_... De qualquer forma, faça algo! -Harry levantou-se, encarou Ron uma vez mais e caminhou até onde Ginny estava. Conversaram rapidamente algo e então seguiram para a pista de dança.

_Droga, por que eu tenho que fazer algo? Ela podia vir até aqui pelo menos e poupar o trabalho... Mas até o harry conseguiu alguém para dançar, não deve ser tão difícil. Fleur está tão linda... E a irmã dela... Não, você não pode cometer o mesmo erro outra vez, Ron. Olhe para ela, tão sozinha, tão triste, tão linda com aquele cabelo, naquele vestido... Faça alguma coisa, por favor..._

Ron respirou profundamente enquanto observava Hermione desviar o olhar e distrair-se com o belo vestido azul que usava Suas mãos tremiam e suas pernas trabalharam mais rápido que seu cérebro: antes que pudesse pensar em algo a dizer já estava parado à sua frente, sendo encarado por aqueles olhos castanhos tão belos.

-Er... Hum... Quer dançar?

-Eu adoraria.

_"Adoraria". O que você está fazendo, Hermione! Não está tão desesperada assim, é só o Ron... O bobo, lerdo, tão charmoso nessas vestes... Ok, acho que ele não percebeu sua entonação ou o sorriso. Droga, não fique tão nervosa, é só uma dança... Com... O Ron..._

O jovem ruivo ajudou a garota a levantar-se e juntos caminharam até a pista. Parados um diante do outro -e notavelmente nervosos- colocaram-se em posição, não muito próximos, e começaram lentamente a dançar.

_Ela não recusou, já é um grande começo. Agora não estrague tudo. Tente não pisar no pé dela... Vai dar tudo certo. Nossa, ela está realmente linda... Oh, droga, desvie o olhar ou ela vai ficar brava, como sempre. Mas ela está tão..._

_Lindo. Ele realmente fica lindo de perto e nessas vestes... Bem melhor que aquela roupa de babados no quarto ano, bem mais alto, bem mais... Droga, Ron vai perceber que você está caindo por ele, Hermione. Não seja tão..._

_Óbvio. Ela odiou essa roupa. Mas que culpa eu tenho? Foram Bill e Fleur que escolheram... Ótimo, agora ela vai reclamar que eu não sei dançar. Onde foi que Harry aprendeu a fazer isso? Não é justo. E o que ele pensa..._

-Ei, Harry, essa daí é minha irmã. Manere, viu...

-Não se preocupe com a gente, Ron. Sua atenção deve ser para seu par e não...

_Obrigada, Harry. Agora ele vai se revoltar e me largar aqui. Exatamente do que preciso..._

-Vem, não precisamos deles... -Ron rodopiou Hermione, segurou-a mais próxima de si e moveu-se na direção do lado oposto da pista de dança. Praticamente abraçados, ambos nervosos, corações disparados e sem saber o que fazer, afastaram-se encabulados. Hermione tinha o rosto ligeiramente corado, enquanto as orelhas de Ron confundiam-se na cor dos cabelos.

-Nós podemos continuar, se você quiser...

-E você acha que eu não quero? -Ron levantou o olhar até o de Hermione, sorrindo levemente ao encontrar um pouco de conforto e puxando-a para junto de si uma vez mais. A garota repousou as mãos em torno de seu pescoço, enquanto era abraçada gentilmente pela cintura. Seus olhares cruzaram-se por um instante prolongado, afastando-se em seguida.

_Não podemos ficar em silêncio ou tudo dará errado. Mas preciso arrumar algo a dizer que ele não tome como ofensa, ou começaremos a brigar... Com Victor não foi assim, foi bem mais fácil. Mas é o Ron, não o Victor. Isso muda tudo, definitivamente... Por Merlin, por que ele não me chamou para dançar há três anos!_

_Idiota, você poderia ter feito isso há anos! Não há dúvidas que é Hermione, nunca realmente houve... Mas ela é irritante, não se cansa de estudar nunca e duvido muito que deixaria de assistir uma aula para se divertir, como Lavander e eu fizemos tantas vezes no ano passado... Mas é a Hermione e sem ela não tem graça..._

-Desculpe -Ron tratou de pedir desculpas assim que pisou, sem querer, o pé da garota. Não queria vê-la brava naquela noite, estava tão bonita...

-Não foi nada -hermione surpreendia-se ao ver o amigo agir racionalmente. Ele estava crescendo, finalmente... - Ron... Por que você me chamou para dançar?

-Você tá odiando, né? Eu sou um idiota mesmo...

-Não estou odiando nada, é que... De todas as garotas aqui, incluindo a mini-veela, você me escolheu... Eu só queria saber...

-Você é a inteligente aqui, Hermione. E depois de tudo, acho que não precisamos de explicações... Você sabe...

Os olhares se cruzaram uma vez mais, iluminados pelos archotes encantados que flutuavam pela enorme tenda no jardim da Toca. Não havia dúvidas sobre o que acontecia ali, estava tudo tão claro... A jovem apoiou o rosto no peito do garoto ruivo, fechou os olhos e assim permaneceu por um bom tempo. Ron sentia-se como jamais sentira antes: não haveria mais problemas no mundo enquanto Hermione estivesse em seus braços.

-Ei, vocês não vêm?

-Daqui a pouco, Ginny. Não enche.

-O que aconteceu? - Hermione afastou a cabeça lentamente, encarando o garoto e observando assustada sua volta - Onde estão todos?

-A festa acabou há algum tempo. Eu não vi um segundo do que aconteceu nas últimas três horas... Elas já haviam sumido quando Ginny nos chamou para entrar.

-Eu também não vi... Nossa, Ron... Como é possível? A música acabou e ainda estamos...

-Dançando, eu sei. Mas de algum jeito eu não quero que esta seja nossa última dança - Os dois pararam lentamente, olhares fixos, corpos unidos, rostos próximos... E de todos os milhares de pensamentos que cruzavam as duas mentes, apenas um era escutado: _uma última dança..._

-Poderíamos dançar por toda a eternidade, Ron, mas com esses sapatos só mais uma dança...

Sorriram sem qualquer tipo de medo àquela hora. Estavam sozinhos, o mundo lhes pertencia e ainda tinham uma última dança. Ron puxou hermione para mais perto e suspirou nervosamente. Hermione sorriu e inclinou a cabeça momentaneamente para trás.

-Acredito que você já fez isso antes, Sr. Weasley. Não é tão difícil...

-Então a srta. especialista-no-assunto Granger pode me ajudar a lembr...

-Shh. Recomeçar, Ron. Vamos recomeçar... -A garota cobriu os lábios de Ron com o dedo indicador, impedindo que ele dissesse algo que lembrasse o passado e estragasse o presente. O garoto segurou sua mão, colocando-a novamente atrás de seu pescoço e abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dela.

Minutos depois, quando pareciam querer compensar todo o tempo perdido através de beijos, a voz de Ginny interrompeu a música do silêncio uma vez mais. Hermione encarou o chão, encabulada, e Ron cruzou os braços frente ao corpo, nervosamente vermelho.

-É melhor vocês entrarem, mamãe quase veio buscá-los pessoalmente... E se vocês ficaram assim comigo, imagine com ela?

-Ela tem razão, vamos Ron...

Os três se apressaram para dentro, escapando do interrogatório de Molly por pouco e correndo pelas íngremes escadas até seus quartos. Na porta do das garotas Ron beijou Hermione mais uma vez.

-E nossa última dança?

-Fica para outra hora. Temos toda a eternidade agora, Ron...


End file.
